


[Podfic] Underneath it All

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Football, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur acts without thinking, grabs Merlin's arm and pulls him around. And Merlin makes a sound that goes straight to Arthur's heart and stops it cold. It's a cry, low and ragged and his eyes are round as marbles, staring straight at him.</p><p>"Fuck, Merlin," Arthur snarls. "You're still going to tell me nothing's wrong? You're hurt."</p><p>Merlin's laughter is choked and completely humorless. "No. I'm really not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Underneath it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Underneath it All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872287) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Been sitting on this one too... x.x Stupid RL... Thanks Samy! and ENJOY guys! :D

Underneath It All

By: Samyazaz

24:41

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hz9bugin96s4ta9/Underneath_It_All.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hz9bugin96s4ta9/Underneath_It_All.mp3)


End file.
